


Happiness is... (October 11)

by Atzen_Mierge



Series: Inktober: Novel Edition (2018) [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy need no help from anybody, Blankets, Eating, Gen, Kinda, Sneaky Henry, Watching cartoons, Wholesome, sleeping, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Henry stays up late at the studio to spend time with his toons: Bendy and Boris. They spend the night together watching their cartoons and eating. Plus falling asleep.





	Happiness is... (October 11)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't post all of what I had done yesterday. Hopefully I can get this all out today. Most likely not though...

It was late at night and Wally Franks was the last to leave the studio, as he was the janitor. The only employee who had not left, though, was Henry. The animator paused and as soon as he heard the door close he got up to meet the toons who were in the cafe.

He stepped through the door, “Hey. You guys ready?” The wolf and demon both looked to Henry and nodded enthusiastically.

“Cool.” Henry went down the stairs and headed over to a side wall near the storage cabinets. He opened up the secret door to pull out the food that he had sneaked in, along with some blankets. It took a long time for this event to be prepared, as Henry had to come in way earlier than both Sammy and Joey. Not that what he was bringing in was prohibited, it was just that this was going to be their own thing.

As Henry was pulling things out Boris moved stuff to the side. “I think that's all of it,” the man said, looking around the space before closing the door and standing up.

Bendy smiled and whistled as he put both his hands on top of a bundled package.

“Yes please, if you wouldn't mind.” Bendy began trying to lift the package with difficulty. “Its alright buddy, I got that.”

The animator reached for the heavy bundle but Bendy quickly hauled it up and let out a low, terse noise as he slightly bent backwards before up-righting himself.

“Alright, suit yourself.” He and Boris gathered the rest of the stuff and they headed off for the showing room.

On the last stretch of the hall Henry sped up, placing his load next to the door frame in order to move and stack the chairs. The toons set the stuff down onto the newly cleared floor.

As Henry went to fiddle with the reels and projector, Bendy splayed out the mass of blankets and Boris got the food ready.

The machinery clicked and whirred as the reels were fed through the machine and shown onto the board. Soon after the audio popped to life and he hopped down with the toons.

Boris offered him a cookie as he tucked himself into the blankets. “Thanks Boris.”

The wolf grunted. Bendy hummed as he ate one himself.

The rest of the night was spent watching their cartoons and eating until they fell asleep.

 

The next morning all three were found huddled together and no one chose to wake them, even if Henry had to work. Plus Wally couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed at the small mess they made.

 


End file.
